


Shameless

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Attraction, Cliffhangers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Famous Harry, First Meetings, Flirting, Friendship, Groupies, Heterosexual Harry Styles, Hotels, Kissing, Musician Harry, Paparazzi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Adelaide is friends with girls who are considered groupies, though she doesn't consider herself one at all. She's not down for casual sex with rockstars and musicians but after seeing and meeting Harry Styles well she may have to reconsider her opinions on things.(a story of one-night stands and the accidental consequences that come with unprotected sex)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just beginning so please bear with me lol.   
> Also please leave kudos/comments if you read this and like it. I love kudos and comments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Even if it made Adelaide feel second hand cheapness somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One

Adelaide raised an eyebrow as she stood backstage with her friend Constance. Not even sure how Constance had gotten backstage passes but she had.

"Connie," Adelaide hissed as they stood sidestage watching one of the newest it singers perform or well he wasn't really a new it singer. He had once been in a band called One Direction but now he was solo. "How did you get us backstage?" she asked almost apprehensively.

Though even if she asked it and if she wasn't totally sure she had an inkling. Most of Adelaide's friends were known for being what some would call groupies. They slept with musicians or sometimes even roadies and according to them it was all a part of just feeling more connected to the music.

Not about the ability to brag that they had slept with someone famous or slept with someone who knew someone famous.

Adelaide wasn't sure she believed it if she were being honest with herself but then again she also knew she trusted her friends and most of them did this.

She was just somehow usually the girl they brought along to not make things too awkward. She herself hadn't really slept with anyone famous.

There was that one guy in New York who had opened for a band that her friend Katie had loved. Katie having slept with the roadie backstage and somehow at the afterparty Adelaide had gotten a bit too drunk and slept with the opener.

But that was the most she had done.

She never willingly set out to sleep with anyone famous or even to be backstage at a lot of shows people would die to be backstage for.

"I slept with a friend of Harry's," Constance answered with a simple shrug. "He got me passes to this show as well as an invite to the afterparty at the hotel tonight," she smiled before turning to face Adelaide.

Adelaide returned the smile though it wasn't a real one.

How could it be real? Not with knowing something like that but again she just played along with her friend. Pretended to like the situation she was in because most girls did or would.

Knew there were thousands in the audience who would have loved to have a friend who fucked someone who knew Harry and then got perks after.

Even if it made Adelaide feel second hand cheapness somehow. Not even sure if that was a thing.

"And you want me to go to the afterparty with you as well?" Adelaide asked though she knew the answer before the words were even out of her mouth.

She wasn't even sure why she had asked the question if she were being totally honest with herself.

Constance nodded her head as her smile grew. "Of course I do Ade," she answered using the nickname most of Adelaide's friends used for her.

Well the ones who didn't call her Ade usually called her Addie but Ade was the winning one among the majority.

Keeping her fake smile Adelaide only rolled her eyes. A tiny part of her wondering what Constance would have done if she said no and declined going to the afterparty.

If she had made up some excuse about needing to be somewhere else.

But in the end she'd never know because she wouldn't do that Constance. Adelaide would never ditch her friends when they used her as their plus one to these things.

Sometimes she thought it would be better if she did though.

After Constance said that Adelaide just stayed silent. Her attention going back to the stage right as Harry looked over to the side where she and Constance were standing. Looking at the both of them with a smile and Adelaide swore her heart did something funny.

That or maybe she just got all warm and fuzzy for no reason.

Yeah, that had to be what it was. It wasn't because he smiled at her and she thought his dimples were cute.

If it was that she'd have to make a mental note to avoid him at the afterparty and she wasn't sure she could. Boys who smiled like he smiled were hard to avoid for her.

Especially when she had one too many drinks in her system.

*****

Sitting at the bar that was set up in the hotels banquet room, Adelaide downed her second rum and coke. Almost regretting the fact that she was here right now.

Definitely regretted being a good friend to Constance because as soon as they had gotten here Constance had left her for a man.

Adelaide only assumed the man was the same one who even got them backstage as well as invited to this event and of course she knew she shouldn't resent her friend for ditching her just to get her rocks off. But she really did.

She wouldn't have done the same to Constance but then again she also never felt the need to sleep with every man she met or every man who rubbed arms with someone in the music business.

It just wasn't her style.

"Maybe I just need better friends," she spoke to herself. "Just need to stop hanging out with girls who ditch me for dick."

"I'd have to agree that is probably for the best," a distinctly British voice spoke from beside Adelaide and she turned her head way too fast.

A blush coating her cheeks when she came face to face with the man who just an hour or two ago she had watched as he performed on stage.

A man who had made her heart do weird things and seeing him up close and personal didn't seem to help. Her heart it seemed was doing that weird thing.

That or she was thinking with her vagina because she almost swore seeing him this close that he was fuckable. Really damn fuckable and she almost wouldn't mind sleeping with him. Having him inside of her at least for just one night.

No one would even have to know. Not even her friends who made it a habit to fuck famous men and their roadies.

Harry Styles could be her own personal secret that she kept.

"You always have a habit of sneaking up on unassuming girls?" Adelaide questioned with a teasing tone as she raised an eyebrow.

Though before he had time to reply the bartender came back to check on her and she ordered her third rum and coke. Listening intently as Harry ordered a drink as well.

It was some fruity drink which surprised her only because she expected something manly from him. Maybe it shouldn't have shocked her though after all he didn't read like the typical man did at all.

He seemed a bit more open to his feminine side.

After the bartender left to fix their drinks Adelaide just kept her curious face. Half wondering if he'd answer her or leave her hanging.

"I think the better question here is do you always talk to yourself about your friends ditching you?" Harry asked countering her question with a question of his own.

Adelaide wanting to call him on it but she didn't. Instead she had to think of an answer to his question that didn't sound too pathetic.

The truth was she did sometimes but she didn't want to it admit it to someone as cute as Harry Styles was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Glass half full kind of girl here," she smirked watching as he got off the elevator too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I promise hopefully the next one won't be so long...especially since smut is to come in the next chapter :).

Chapter Two

"Maybe," Adelaide finally said breaking the silence she had created and as she did, she berated herself in her head. It was such a pathetic answer and she was sure she probably came off that way to the guy in front of her.

Adelaide not even sure why she really cared how she came across to him but she did. It was something she almost wanted to blame on his looks but she wasn't sure if she could do that.

She'd also have to lay some of the blame on her vagina and hormones too because up close he was way more attractive than he had been on the stage.

Harry snorted out a small laugh at her answer, his dimples popping out just a tiny bit and yeah Adelaide was done for. She was forever going to make a fool of herself in front of this guy it seemed.

"Then maybe you should see a professional," Harry spoke though Adelaide could hear the teasing in his tone. "I'm not sure most people would find it sane to hear someone talking to themselves about their friends ditching them."

Letting out a laugh of her own Adelaide felt her blush grow, "You still sat down beside me," she told him with a raised eyebrow. "What does that say about you?" she questioned as she moved a bit closer to him.

Their eyes locking after she had and she swallowed hard. Hating that her hormones were clearly taking over. Knew in the pit of her stomach she would wind up in Harry's bed before the night was through.

No matter how much she didn't want to sleep with him. Didn't want to be just another groupie who had sex with Harry Styles.

"Touche," Harry retorted with a smirk. "Guess I just like being a rebel and taking my chances," he shrugged.

Before Adelaide could respond though the bartender came back with their drinks and Adelaide gladly took hers. Knew she'd need the liquid courage to make it through this.

Even if it also loosened up her hormones too. Would make her more flirty and all the more likely to wind up in bed with the pop star beside her.

A pop star who she wasn't sure would say no to her. Not if she had been reading the situation right and he had been flirting with her too.

*****

Letting out a giggle as Harry leaned in to kiss her neck Adelaide let her eyes fall shut as she dance with Harry out on the dance floor which was playing mostly cliche pop songs.

Adelaide's inhibitions having been lowered thanks to the alcohol in her system. Lowered enough that she had taken Harry up on an offer to dance after their drinks and somehow one dance had turned into more than one and now here they were Harry kissing at her neck while she let him.

Her arms finding their way around him as she held onto him some because suddenly her legs felt like jello.

"We should get out of here," Adelaide spoke as she opened her eyes, watching as Harry moved away from her neck. His lips coming up to her own and she kissed him softly before he had a chance to say anything.

Not even surprised at how nice his lips felt against her own.

"That sounds like a good idea," Harry finally spoke as he pulled away from the kiss, flashing her a smile and once again Adelaide swore his dimples were going to be the death of her.

Maybe in the end she could blame the whole night on his dimples instead of the alcohol.

"Is my hotel room good for you?" Harry asked in a low voice before leaning in to kiss her lips again and Adelaide kissed him long and slow.

Just to do something to distract herself from having to answer right away.

But the moment she parted from the kiss she knew what her answer was going to be. Knew it beforehand but she wanted to convince herself she wasn't that easy. That she wasn't like her friends who just used anyone in the business to get close to musicians.

"Your hotel room works for me," she nodded her head, watching as Harry moved away from her some. His hand reaching for hers and she took his hand, letting him lead the way out of the hotel's room where the after party was taking place.

Adelaide not sure why she was even surprised that the lobby had a gaggle of paparazzi outside. Obviously waiting on Harry because as soon as he exited they were on the both of them. Her head moving down as camera flashes went off as Harry just silently lead her to the elevator.

A part of her feeling grateful when they were safely on the elevator, the doors shut behind them.

Looking over at Harry Adelaide just gave him a tiny smile as she leaned into kiss him again. The kiss only starting to get good when the doors to the elevator were open once more.

Harry whining as he pulled away and fuck the sound of him whining also did things to her too it seemed.

"Timing fucking sucks," he muttered out his words making Adelaide laugh.

"But at least we can start kissing again when we get back to your room," Adelaide told him as she stepped off the elevator first. "Glass half full kind of girl here," she smirked watching as he got off the elevator too.

Another smirk forming on his lips though he stayed silent as he lead the way down to his room. Adelaide once again following behind him, biting her lip just a bit when they made it to his room and he was quick to open the door.

Her brain telling her that of course he would be. He just wanted to resume kissing her and eventually he just wanted to get his dick wet.

He was a normal hot blooded male after all.

Stepping inside of the room after Harry once the door was open Adelaide looked around the room as he flipped on the light.

The hotel room was definitely better than any she had been in before.

"You want a drink or something from the mini bar?" Harry asked bringing Adelaide back to reality. A laugh coming out of her mouth then.

"Did you really invite me up here just for drinks?" she asked as she turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. Not even sure why she was surprised by how close he was to her.

Harry shook his head as he inched his face closer to hers. "No, but I thought I'd be a gentleman," he explained and he was so close. So fucking close that he could kiss her but he wasn't.

Which let her know that Harry wanted her to make the move again. Made her wonder if he got off on things like this, letting women take charge.

Adelaide wondering how much he'd kill her if she asked that instead of doing what they both wanted and kissing him.

"You like this don't you?" she questioned deciding to bite the bullet. "Letting the woman take charge and make the moves."


End file.
